We Will Meet Again
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: Why are there puppies in Heaven? Here's a theory on the matter that brings new meaning to Heaven sending it's angels to Earth.


**Hello again, everyone! It's TheFlyboy44 with a special story just in time for the holidays.**

 **Now… the scene with the angel puppies in '** _ **An All Dogs Christmas Carol**_ **' presents a LOT of questions. Why are there puppies in heaven? Well… A lot of people have their own theories and I feel that it's time to submit mine; A theory that gives new meaning to the idea of Heaven hast sending it's angels to earth.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any characters used here apart from my OCs. All Dogs Go To Heaven and all associated characters are copyrighted to MGM Entertainment.**

 **Enjoy and Review! But be warned, this may be a bit of a tear-jerker.**

 **We Will Meet Again**

 **DOG HEAVEN. 0349 HOURS.**

"Can't catch me, Scarlett!" a young mixed breed puppy teased.

"Here I come, Scruffy!" a little Cocker Spaniel called back as she gave chase. The two puppies yapped and barked as they flew on their little feathered wings through the golden clouds of Dog Heaven. They looped and glided past several celestial structures created from the clouds, occasionally causing other dog angels to wonder what had whizzed by. It didn't take long for Scarlett to catch up to Scruffy and give a playful nip at his tail. "You're it!" she said.

"Hey! No fair!" cried Scruffy as he turned around and chased her. Scarlett led him out towards the border of Heaven which served as a window of sorts to the world below. Rather than try to take her from behind, Scruffy charged Scarlett from an angle and caught her completely off guard. The puppies crashed on the cloud and tumbled about before coming to a stop.

"Alright!" said Scarlett, "You got me!"

"Don't I always?" Scruffy boasted. Once the pups had untangled themselves, they trotted to the edge of the cloud and looked down at the ocean and city below them.

"Wow…" said Scarlet, "San Francisco looks pretty at night, doesn't it?"

"It sure does;" said Scruffy, "Sometimes I wonder what life must be like down there."

"So do I;" said Scarlett, "I can only imagine what it must be like to be alive."

"Hopefully we'll know soon enough." said Scruffy. Then he looked right at Scarlett and said, "Scarlett… Can I tell you something?"

"Sure!" said Scarlett, "What else are friends for?"

"You see…" said Scruffy, "I'm really glad that you're my friend, Scarlett. In fact, you could say that I'm really, really glad."

"I am too;" said Scarlett, "Heaven's a nice place, but having you to play with makes it all the more fun."

"It's kinda sad that we might not see each other again." said Scruffy as he shuffled nervously.

"Well," said Scarlett, "I guess we'll just have to enjoy the time we do have together." And she gently nuzzled Scruffy.

"Ah!" said a voice, "There you are!" Scarlett and Scruffy turned to see a Chihuahua wearing a robe behind them. "You two…" he said, "Please meet Annabelle at the slide; she has something to tell you."

"Me and my big mouth…" said Scarlett.

"You couldn't have known;" said Scruffy, "It's not your fault." And the two puppies took off to find Annabelle.

Annabelle was indeed waiting for them at the area known as the slide. It was called the slide because… well… I'll let Annabelle explain this one.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Children;" she said, "It's finally time!"

"Time for what?" asked Scruffy.

"For you to be born!" said Annabelle, "And what a coincidence it was that the two of you will be born at the same time."

"Wow…" said Scarlett, "So that means we're finally going to earth?"

"Exactly;" said Annabelle, "Your time spent here in Heaven has purified your souls; you are ready to be born with the innocence that all puppies have."

"But, Annabelle…" said Scarlett, "Are Scruffy and I going to be born brother and sister?"

"No, Scarlett," said Annabelle, "You will be born separately to different mothers and fathers."

"So does that mean we'll never see each other again…?" asked Scruffy.

"Well…" said Annabelle, "I can't really say yes or no to that. Life is unpredictable; anything can happen." At that moment a bell dinged. "That's for you, Scruffy;" she said, "Now go on, your mother is waiting."

"Yes, Annabelle." said Scruffy. He gently stepped up to the black hole that lead down from Heaven to a new life. But he suddenly backtracked to Scarlett and hugged her.

"Scruffy!" Scarlett said, clearly surprised.

"If we never meet again, Scarlett…" he said, "We'll always have Heaven!" And he darted and jumped down the black hole, howling until his voice vanished. A moment later, his halo rose out of the hole and floated over to Annabelle.

"Goodbye, Scruffy…" said Scarlett, "I… I… I'll really miss you…!"

"I'm not… going to cry…" Annabelle choked as she held back her tears. Then she turned to Scarlett and said, "Oh Scarlett, it's alright. One way or another we all end up back in Heaven someday."

"Thanks, Annabelle…" said Scarlett. Just then the bell dinged again. "Is that me?" she asked.

"Yes it is;" said Annabelle as she nuzzled the little puppy, "Good luck, Scarlett; may your wings carry you as far as you want to go."

"I'll do my best;" said Scarlett, "And I'll always be good!" She approached the hole and stared down at the black void below her. "It's like Annabelle always said…" she told herself, "Life is a journey, and each one begins with the first step." Ready to begin her new life, Scarlett psyched herself up, and jumped. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" she shouted as she fell. She felt her wings retract into her body, but didn't notice her halo leave her head. Her body felt like it was shrinking and all her strength was leaving. Her muscles got smaller and smaller as she fell; then her ears began to close up. Finally, her eyes forced themselves closed and sealed shut. Scarlett lost all feeling and all consciousness…

 **SAN FRANCISCO BAY AREA. 0354 HOURS.**

A mother dog gave a grunt of effort, and her puppy was born. She finally looked over the little ball of fluff and began cleaning it up. The puppy took its first breath and started squeaking. At that moment, another dog, a Cocker Spaniel, came over to the mother dog and used his nose to gently nudge the puppy to her mother's tummy. The puppy finally settled down as it nursed from its mother.

"It's a girl, Hank;" the mother dog said, "I know you were hoping for a boy, but…"

"Think nothing of it, Clarice;" said Hank, "She's beautiful. In fact, she looks just like me."

"That she does;" said Clarice, "Still, it's a shame I couldn't give you a full litter."

"As harsh as this sounds," said Hank, "A full litter might be too much for you to handle on the streets. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just come and live with me?"

"Well…" said Clarice, "It wouldn't be good for our puppy to live without her father. If you're sure your human will take me in, I'd be glad to, for all our sakes."

"Sounds wonderful…" said Hank, "By the way… What should we name her?"

"I have a beautiful name picked out for her," said Clarice, "I think we'll name her… Scarlett."

"A wonderful name indeed." said Hank; and he lovingly nuzzled Clarice before both focused their attention on their new daughter Scarlett.

 **Five Dog-Years Later…**

 **SAN FRANCISCO DOGGY SCHOOL. 1203 HOURS.**

It was Scarlett's first day of school and she was so excited. Unlike most of the other puppies, she had shown no fear when she was introduced to her teacher and her parents left. Now it was recess and she was playing with a ball; kicking it against the wall and letting it roll back to her. Finally she kicked it with so much force it rebounded off the wall and she had to duck to avoid it.

"OUCH!" someone shouted from behind her. Scarlett turned around to see a mixed breed puppy lying dazed on the ground.

"OMIGOSH!" cried Scarlett as she rushed over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Oh…" moaned the puppy, "The album comes out… twenty-eight… Oh nine… Yeah, I'm alright."

"I'm really sorry about that;" said Scarlett, "I didn't know you were behind me."

"It's alright;" said the puppy, "I'm not really that hurt."

"That's good news!" laughed Scarlett, "My name's Scarlett; what's yours?"

"Eh…" said the puppy, "My parents named me Scruffy for some reason."

"Scruffy…?" asked Scarlett, "Boy… I can't help feeling I've heard that name before…"

"Funny…" said Scruffy, "I think I've heard the name Scarlett before too." Both puppies stared at each other for a minute; then Scruffy said, "Nah! That's impossible."

"I know;" said Scarlett, "I mean… How could we if we just met, right?"

"Totally!" said Scruffy. "Anyway, wanna play tag?"

"Sure;" said Scarlett, "But before we do I just want to say something."

"What's that?" asked Scruffy. Scarlett slowly stepped up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You're it!" she said as she tagged him and darted away.

"HEY! No fair!" shouted Scruffy as he gave chase. The two of them played together for all of recess; laughing and having fun as if they had known each other all their lives. When their parents came to pick them up from school, they introduced each other and swapped addresses so they could get together again. Neither Scarlett nor Scruffy could explain it, but they felt some special kind of connection with each other; that they had met each other before, somewhere.

 **DOG HEAVEN. 1904 HOURS.**

Annabelle and her lookalike cousin Belladonna were gazing down from a cloud in Heaven.

"Annabelle, you sneaky sneak!" said Belladonna, "You knew those two pups would end up together again, didn't you."

"I sure did!" admitted Annabelle, "The bond they formed in Heaven was too strong to be broken even as they were born on Earth. But you know how I hate spoilers!" Both dogs laughed. "So…" said Annabelle, "Any chance you'll be available for game night next week?"

"I'll have to see if Red will give me the night off;" said Belladonna, "We just got some old dog who sabotaged others at a dog show and we need to teach him a lesson for treating his own kind so poorly."

"Gosh…" said Annabelle, "And I thought all dogs go to Heaven."

"Well more and more have been;" said Belladonna, "Thanks to you purifying the souls of pups before they are born; it makes my job much easier!" And both of them laughed again.

 **THE END…?**


End file.
